Sucesos inesperados Final de la pelea de Albafica con Minos
by Lena de Lioncourt
Summary: Después de que Albafica derrota a Minos, un ser misterioso aparece en escena cambiando el destino del caballero dorado de piscis, de una forma inesperada ...


La batalla había terminado, tú mi amado Albafica habías salido vencedor, pero la muerte ya rondaba tu ser; cómo podría permitir yo eso si te había esperado tanto, así que sin pensarlo descendí al mundo de los mortales, la Tierra. Shion al verme se mostró atónito y esa chiquilla no paraba de llorar (a decir verdad me resulto conmovedor); me arrodillé ante tu cuerpo casi sin vida, la insolencia de Shion me pareció apropiada para la ocasión.

Shion- No te acerques más, quien eres y que quieres.

Helena- No os preocupeis caballero, no te haré ningún daño mi nombre ahorita ya no importa de todas formas no eres digno de pronunciarlo.

Shion- Exijo tu nombre "ente" misterioso y te advierto que si te acercas más a Albafica probarás el poder de mi cosmos.

Helena- Insolente!, está bien te daré mi nombre...[descubrí mi rostro y lo mire desafiante como es propio de una diosa] SOY HELENA hija de ZEUS y tu cosmos es sólo una estrella intermitente entre mil galaxias, ahora déjame de molestar.

[Al oir esto el semblante de Shion cambio radicalmente, el asombro era lo que regía su rostro en su mente una interrogante, un dios aquí, pero...pero.. cómo es posible? HELENA...la preferida de Zeus, es imposible ]

Rápidamente olvide las insolencias de Shion, pues tú estabas agonizando y no podía perder más el tiempo...

Albafica- Que es esto que siento? un aire cálido rodea mi cuerpo...

[Te tome entre mis brazos y te acerque a mi pecho]

Helena a albafica- Es verdad, tu rostro es tan hermoso como lo había dicho Amaltea.

[de inmediato notaste que me encontraba muy cerca de ti, como nadie más lo había estado, asustado por no querer lastimarme reuniste las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban y exclamaste...]

Albafica-No me toques!

Pero tu mirada ya casi cristalina fue lo que me animo a ... [limpie con mi dedo la sangre que ensuciaba tus pálidos labios y sin más probé esa sustancia tan roja y cálida]

Helena- Tienes la sangre más dulce que he probado,hermoso caballero de piscis Albafica.

Caíste inconsciente mientras nos teletransporte a mi nueva casa, los bosques eternos de las náyades, ahí salve tu vida atando uno de mis cabellos a los tuyos y llenando de lagrimas tu rostro rogué para que tu alma quisiera quedarse conmigo.

Cuide de ti por dos días... hasta que comenzaste a recobrar el conocimiento, mi cosmos se iluminaba de alegría; tú un simple mortal, despertando en mi emociones humanas, imposible de creerlo me rehusaba y entre más lo hacía más me entregaba a esas emociones, en mis pensamientos una pregunta ¿Es así cómo se siente el amor? que sentimiento tan cálido y lleno de esperanza simplemente es indescriptible.

Cuando por fin abriste los ojos miraste mi rostro y sin temor lo tocaste dijiste algo sobre estar en los campos elíseos , solté una risilla y dije..

Helena- No mi querido caballero y me alegro de no haber tenido que bajar hasta allá, mi hermano Hades es sumamente irritable, él y Athena son sólo críos con ese juego de la guerra santa.

Tus ojos mostraron sorpresa y exclamaste

Albafica- Tu hermano Hades has dicho? intentaste elevar tu cosmos pero aún estabas muy débil.

Helena- Tranquilo caballero de piscis mi intención no es hacerte daño es sólo que... [no pude decir nada.. yo!, una DIOSA enmudecida ante la belleza de un humano, por ZEUS] ,de pronto me di cuenta que un cosmos se estaba aproximando, y te dije por favor mantente detrás de mi, aún estás muy débil.

y el crío malcriado apareció sin ser invitado,

Hades- Mi queridísima Helena, pensé que odiabas nuestro "juego" y ve ahora hasta te robas los juguetes... pero que mal comportamiento en una DIOSA... [risas burlonas]

Helena- Hades pequeño malcriado, si no quereis que te de la paliza de tu vida es mejor que regreses por donde llegaste, no me obligues a convertirte en polvo de estrellas

Hades- Tú hablandome de esa forma enfrente de un simple mortal, eso es imperdonable él [refiriendose a ZEUS] ya sabe que ahora te dedicas a salvar simples luciérnagas

[Albafica con cara de indignación intenta ponerse de pie pero, le resulta imposible, Helena nota su dolor pues está unida a el ... ]

Hades- bien si así lo quieres mi querida y aburrida hermana mayor, te mostraré que esto no es un simple juego de críos como lo sueles llamar, [él eleva su cosmos y lo concentra en su mano, con la intención de herir a Helena y Albafica, la esfera de energía es lanzada, el poder que en ella está contenido es inmenso ]

Helena- Eso es todo Hades, tu berrinche está concentrado en esa diminuta masa de energía, ja... eres patético [ella estira una mano al frente y sin ninguna dificultad consigue detener el ataque de Hades, su mano absorbe la energía y le dice a Hades, deberías de poseer técnicas más dignas de un dios, veo que jugar con humanos de ha hecho blando]

Helena concentra una pequeña porción de su cosmos en su dedo indice y señalando la frente de Hades, le lanza una de sus técnicas "aurora boreal" el haz de luz traspasa la cabeza del dios y en instantes una de sus manos comienza a hacerse polvo, estupefacto ruega que helena se detenga, ella sonríe irónicamente y dice,- por que habría de ser piadosa contigo querido... es mejor que huyas...

[Hades abandona los bosques de las náyades, como cualquier ciervo asustado,al encontrarse en el inframundo se percata que su mano esta recobrando su forma y maldice a Helena]... CONTINUARA.


End file.
